The Inconsistency of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Raineh Daze
Summary: Kyon hit Haruhi; a simple act which seems to have reduced Haruhi's subconscious restrictions. Small facets of the world are being altered daily. And amidst all this, Kyon has to deal with girls wanting to share his bed... lots of Yuri. Formerly Emergency.
1. Girl

**One-time only long-winded disclaimer: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably. Nothing written in this story is for profit and is made purely for the entertainment of me and any readers I may have.  
**

I should never have hit Haruhi. I know this may sound obvious but I had been perfectly willing to accept the consequences so long as she stopped tormenting the increasingly distraught Asahina-san. I had expected something quick and painless – being erased from existence, maybe, or the universe being recreated so that I had never met Haruhi.

Not this.

My first thought, upon noticing, had been to immediately call the other members of the brigade and arrange for us to meet at the bench in the park that functioned as a supernatural meeting point. Koizumi and Asahina-san were unsurprisingly sceptical but agreed to meet me there after I mentioned events no other normal human could know. Nagato's reply was as simple as expected: "Understood."

As it was past midnight I had to sneak out of the house, which took long enough that I was the last to arrive as usual – even though it wasn't one of Haruhi's outings, I had the feeling I would still be forced to pay for something at some point.

It was the first time I had ever realised just how tall Koizumi is compared to Nagato and Asahina-san, even compared to Haruhi. I guess that sharing a near-identical perspective to him had made me consider us average, girls in general small and the smallest brigade-members tiny. Only now did I realise that Haruhi was far closer to the average than we were.

"K-Kyon? Is that really you?"

Ah, Asahina-san's voice, the perfect balm for a troubled soul when it was too dark to see the body! The recollection that it was Haruhi's fascination with said body that had caused my current problem cut short my relief, replacing it with the realisation that if Asahina-san's body had been a tiny bit less attractive I might not be in my current situation. If Asahina-san's body had been any less attractive, I might not have survived the brigade as long. This notion counteracted any negative feeling towards the time-traveller's body, restoring the normal positive feeling it created – and perhaps a small bit of jealousy.

"Their expression resembles Kyon's and their hair and eye colours are truly identical. Along with the resemblance in their facial features, we either have Kyon or Kyon's long-hidden twin here." Koizumi answered for me, still wearing a smile on his face – did he have plastic surgery at some point so that he could keep it up all the time? – despite the emergency that this change was. "And now that we've been here for a while, I'm beginning to remember things that happened differently to reality – such as Suzumiya-san stopping Kyon when she was attacked. If things aren't restored to how they were before it seems likely that all of our memories will be replaced with alternate variants within a week, maybe by dawn, and none of us – with the exception of Nagato-san – will remember this happened. I-"

"The data regarding Kyon's memories remains stable. Their recollections won't change." Nagato helpfully interjected, giving me time to ask an important question – why had I changed like this? My voice sounded wrong when I spoke, as if someone had taken a recording of my words and changed their tone.

"Suzumiya-san always wanted you to be like this, as she chose you and this is her idea of an ideal partner. Whilst there was nothing wrong with your personality before, Suzumiya-san found your body completely unappealing. Her reaction to your method of escape from when she created the new world was even more positive in my new memories, leaving her in a good mood all week, confirms my previous suspicions. Your punch merely gave her subconscious a good reason to alter reality – as you are now; you are physically incapable of fighting Suzumiya-san. With the change retroactively applied to everyone's memories it will seem as if I stopped you from attacking her a second time for your own safety."

So you're telling me that Haruhi Suzumiya is a lesbian? That's why I woke up after falling asleep at my desk as a flat-chested girl smaller than both Nagato and Asahina-san and with a ponytail longer than the one Haruhi had when I met her? If what you've said is true, that provides even further proof, as if any was needed, that Haruhi has strange tastes. It does explain her actions around Asahina-san, especially why Haruhi's forever dressing her in strange costumes. It also explains why she never kept a boyfriend for long.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Suzumiya-san is – and always has been, even though she tried to deny it for you – interested exclusively in members of the same sex."

Your argument has a flaw – if Haruhi is exclusively interested in girls then why was she even remotely interested in me?

"Suzumiya-san's feelings for you were purely that of a close friend but pressure from her parents, when they found out how she felt about women, made her try to force herself to love you. It half-worked – she fell in love with you as a person but couldn't bring herself to accept your gender. Even if you had never hit her, you would have ended up like this eventually."

Silence reigned for a while, leaving the four of us looking like characters from a harem anime – two of us were dressed in our school uniform and Asahina-san was dressed in an outfit more suited to a summer's day than a night in late autumn, even though the weather was unusually mild. Koizumi looked like he could have stepped out of an advertisement for everything from shampoo to toothpaste, though he was dressed more sensibly than Asahina-san.

Eventually we split up and returned home, with me being the only one of us convinced that this was an emergency – for two reasons. If the actual sex-change itself wasn't counted as an emergency two associated obstacles remained:

1) I had no memories of being a girl other than a single evening – how was I supposed to act? I didn't know what the others remembered and how I was expected to act or how girls acted in general.

2) Haruhi hadn't just changed my body – my feelings had been changed as well.

I was in love with God.

**AN: Review, please? The story gets better as you read it, by the way.  
**


	2. Search

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.  
**

I woke the next morning in a room that wasn't my own. It couldn't even have been a changed version of my own, being the wrong shape and size and far too empty for somewhere I was the only inhabitant for a long period of time. Besides, I recognised the room as Nagato's guest room. Why had I woken up here? And why had I ended up dressed in something… pink? It certainly wasn't like Nagato to kidnap anyone and I doubt she would change what I was wearing whilst I slept. If Haruhi was around that would make a lot more sense but I feel that she would wake anyone up if she attempted to do that, judging by her treatment of Asahina-san.

Another point caught my eye: what I was sleeping in was undoubtedly lingerie. Pink, lacy and almost embarrassingly short – not something meant for someone with as little figure as I found myself with. For that reason Nagato was unlikely to own it and it would have been more than embarrassingly short on Haruhi. That only left one option out of the SOS Brigade (unless Koizumi was perverted enough to own something like this, which was entirely plausible): Asahina-san. Why I found myself sleeping in something that could have belonged to the innocent upperclassman and in Nagato's guest room (slightly more furnished than the last time I saw it, there was a suitcase in the corner) was an important question that needed answering.

Cautiously (I didn't want anyone apart from Nagato to see me like this, did I? Since I was sleeping in her guest room, it wouldn't surprise me if she had already seen me), I left the room to find an equally empty room with no sign of Nagato. Instead there was a note and a clock on the sole piece of furniture. The note was obviously addressed to me, having "Kyon" written on the front. Why does even Nagato use that name? Well, I guess there is a reason for using it this time – I don't know what my name IS now I'm a girl.

I read the note.

"Brigade meeting at 9. You must attend. Everything in the suitcase is yours."

It was a simple message and left me in no doubt that I had to hurry, as I had very little time.

Ten 'o' clock saw me running for the station dressed in the warmest clothing I had been able to find in the suitcase. The dark blue jacket was warm but the miniskirt (I have no idea why there was nothing APART from these in there) completely undermined any achievement by the other clothing. I was grateful for the thigh high socks (I couldn't find any other types, though, which made me, wonder who had packed this suitcase) for providing a little extra warmth and covering a lot of otherwise bare skin. Despite the fact it had held me up for several minutes; I had still inexpertly tied my hair into a ponytail with limited success – half of my fringe still obscured my right eye.

"You're late! Therefore, according to Brigade rules, you have to be fined!" A familiar voice shouted as I arrived, technically correct for once as I was late rather than the last to arrive.

Haruhi, I already know this rule well, why are you reminding me about it? Oh, and I don't have any money so I can't pay for anything.

"You already know the rule? But I only met you yesterday… did Kyon tell you? Or was it Yuki?" Haruhi demanded, leaving me no chance to answer before announcing that the second to last person to arrive would have to pay the fine on my behalf: Koizumi, someone whose clothing announced he had a lot of spare money or that he was deeply in debt.

Since I didn't have to foot the bill this time, I actually stopped to examine what was on the café's menu instead of ordering the cheapest thing I saw listed. However, the amount of time I took irritated Haruhi and she ordered for me, even though Nagato had taken longer on the SOS Brigade's first outing. For reasons _completely _unknown to me I ended up with milk, something that I actually like.

After my announcement that I knew the rule about being late, Haruhi decided to take it for granted that I knew all other rules and gave everyone barely enough time to finish their drinks before splitting us into two groups. Unsurprisingly, she didn't appreciate my being paired with Nagato (seeing as she was acting as if we had only known each other for one day) and went off to search the north side of the city, leaving the south to Nagato and I.

Seeing as we had been given this particular section of the city to search before, I suggested that we should visit the library as a way to pass the time. When I was given an answer in the form of a simple nod I began to lead the way as slowly as possible.

"Why did I wake up in your guest room?" I asked

"Because you are living there." Nagato replied

That answer made perfect sense whilst at the same time making no sense at all. Why was I living with Nagato when I could be living with my family? Why Nagato?

"Suzumiya Haruhi subconsciously altered and created large amounts of data whilst she was asleep last night. The first noticeable manifestation was when you woke and arranged the meeting in the park. Once all those involved with the changes were asleep, Suzumiya Haruhi continued to make alterations to the available data, including undoing an earlier change to history because of tanabata four years ago. Instead of changing your entire past, Suzumiya Haruhi created an alternate past for you consisting of one day, in which you joined North High and replaced Kyon in the SOS Brigade and as the person sitting in front of Haruhi. This was possible due to a copy of the male Kyon – one with no free will or memories, controlled entirely by Suzumiya Haruhi's abilities – created at the same time moving with his entire family to another country where he would suffer a fatal heart attack and not being at North High on the day you were present. Because of your similarity to the male Kyon, Suzumiya Haruhi made the world recognise you as Kyon's cousin and also as my cousin so that you have somewhere to live. The suitcase and nightdress are the only things Suzumiya Haruhi defined about your previous life, along with the story you gave to her class yesterday about your father's always travelling on business and your mother's dying giving birth to you. Your father legally exists but in reality doesn't. " Nagato explained.

In short, I'm now your cousin, my own cousin, an orphan, female, another mysterious transfer student and I live with you?

"Yes. You have also been left Shamisen, though you didn't see him this morning because he is in the kitchen."

Nagato, I get the feeling that your apartment is under-furnished to accommodate anyone completely human for any length of time without a lack of activities causing potentially-terminal boredom to set in.

"It is being taken care of."

That's… reassuring and also entirely plausible. Do Koizumi or Asahina-san know anything about this change?

"No." Nagato answered as we entered the library, where I spent an uncomfortable few hours waiting for noon to arrive due to the way people seemed to keep looking at me. Or maybe I was just being paranoid because of the length of my skirt. Then again, as a man I had been someone who stood out in no way at all, whilst I now sported an unusual hairstyle (due entirely to my incompetence at tying a ponytail), a miniskirt in winter and incredibly long socks. It wouldn't be surprising if I was attracting more attention than I'm used to.

After lunch (in which Haruhi chose what I ate before I decided) we split into groups again. I was paired with Koizumi and Haruhi was definitely frustrated by her inability to spend any time with what she probably considered another mysterious transfer student. Did she think that the supernatural was more likely to appear near someone mysterious or did she just want to know more about me? Probably both, if what Koizumi had said in the now non-existent conversation yesterday was to be believed.

"Why don't we search by the river?" Koizumi suggested with the same eerie grin he always sported. When I agreed (reluctantly, it was cold after all) he lead the way whilst starting a conversation I had no chance to participate in.

"Suzumiya-san seems to have taken quite a shine to you. I was worried that Kyon's leaving would upset her and cause considerable trouble for the members of the SOS Brigade but it seems that your arrival negated any possible repercussions. I wonder why she adapted to not having Kyon around so quickly? One would have expected Suzumiya-san to be more distraught at losing her best friend but she was in a good mood when she brought you to the clubroom. Have you ever met her before?"

Before I answer that question, may I take this chance to remind you that Haruhi can change the world? Maybe she wasn't upset about losing her best friend because she subconsciously arranged for it to happen and for a replacement to arrive on the same day.

"You already know about that? That must mean that either Kyon told you everything or you are Kyon. Personally I think the latter is more likely. Who would believe that Haruhi has the power to remake the world and that the members of her brigade include an esper, a time-traveller and an alien when told? The normal response would be to question the sanity of whoever told you. Since I doubt Kyon would do anything to make people question his sanity that means that you must by Kyon."

"I'm Kyon." I replied. Why did Koizumi explain his reasoning like that? He could have just asked if I was Kyon. That would be to pass up on the opportunity to deliver an unnecessary and potentially confusing monologue and I'm not sure if I've ever seen him miss such a chance.

"That explains why Suzumiya-san kept looking at you when she thought nobody was looking. The personality of someone she likes in a body that Suzumiya-san finds attractive is going to attract her attention like that, after all. Also, it didn't matter before now but I feel it would be in your best interests if you knew that Suzumiya-san is attracted to girls. Any interest that she displayed in you before will be insignificant compared to how Suzumiya-san will act in the future."

You already told me that Haruhi was a lesbian last night, though since she then decided to retroactively change the events of yesterday you wouldn't remember. Thanks for the warning but can we please find somewhere warmer to look for the supernatural? I'm cold.

"Of course."

Later, after the brigade had been dismissed and Haruhi had finished voicing her displeasure at our inability to find anything and the weather cutting the search short only an hour after lunch (it had started raining) I returned with Nagato to her apartment and tried to forget the way Haruhi had been looking at me throughout the day. I liked the attention, from her at least, but there was no way I was going to admit that to anyone.

All thoughts of Haruhi were immediately blown out of my mind when I entered Nagato's apartment. Not from the way it had been given new furniture but from the ridiculous scene playing out in front of my eyes:

Shamisen was chasing a miniature version of Asakura Ryoko.

How is that even possible!

**AN: Review, please?**

**  
Anyone rereading this may notice I've change the Author Notes. =P  
**


	3. Embrace

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.**

**Updates biweekly at latest (once every two weeks).  
**

I grabbed Shamisen whilst Nagato picked up Asakura; stopping the strange chase that had been taking place in the now-furnished apartment (someone had added several fully-stocked bookshelves, a TV and a random desk) and giving me chance to ask why there was a miniature version of the person who had tried to kill me on two separate occasions - until Nagato spoke.

"You were supposed to stay in the box."

"The cat knocked it over and I fell out. Why do I need to hide from her, anyway? She's going to be living here."

"You cannot be trusted."

"But I'm unable to manipulate data and like this the knives are beyond reach; I'm incapable of stabbing someone with them."

"There are other ways to kill."

Whilst the two interfaces continued their argument, I stared out of the window at the lights below. Nagato's apartment had such a nice view, it made a change to have chance to admire it. Appreciating the view was rather like admiring Asahina-san's body – not everyone's favourite way to pass the time but it showed you had good taste when choosing what to stare at.

"Hadn't you best start preparing dinner?" Asakura asked.

"Yes." Nagato answered, heading off to do just that and leaving Asakura to talk to me.

"You were called Kyon, weren't you? Therefore, since you're now female you should be called Kyonko." The miniature interface declared; giving me reason to think that Haruhi's logic was contagious enough to infect those who were supposed to be dead.

Can't I get away from that nickname? Why not use my proper name – whatever that is. And what was that about a box earlier?

"I don't know what your proper name is, so I can't use that. The box Yuki-chan mentioned is something she puts me in if there's a chance anyone will be around to see me. Though it's her fault the box is even needed in the first place, I wasn't this small originally. I think she just wanted a way to stop me interrupting her when she was trying to finish games without rewriting the code."

What types of games? If the experience with the computer club affected her choice of games I'm guessing strategy games.

"Bishoujo dating sims and visual novels, I think. Mostly eroge, too." Asakura answered after some thought, presumably sitting somewhere behind me.

I would never have expected that. From Haruhi, maybe, but not from Nagato. Putting her choice of games aside for now, I feel there is an important question that needs answering. Namely, why are you here? I thought you were deleted.

"I was deleted but that meant that not all of the factions within the IDTE were represented by interfaces, so I was restored under Yuki-chan's supervision and as her backup's backup. As a backup's backup I'm not needed at North High for the present."

Why do you refer to Nagato as Yuki-cha-?

"Dinner is ready." Nagato announced, bringing the food in and interrupting my conversation.

After what was probably the strangest meal of my life I watched some TV before retiring to my room (which was mysteriously furnished identically to my old room) for the night.

Some time around midnight I woke to an unfamiliar warmth and pressure. It was too large to be Shamisen and he was on my feet. A cursory glance was enough to tell me that the shirt I had been wearing in place of the embarrassing nightdress had been removed whilst I slept and that someone either naked or scantily clad (I didn't want to check) was sleeping with one arm around me.

"Wh-who are you!"

"Don't you recognise me Kyonko-chan? Just because I'm full size doesn't mean I look any different." Asakura sleepily answered, putting her other arm around me. I was rather glad of the dark that had obscured my visitor's identity at that point for hiding my blush.

Why are you in my bed! And get out! I can't trust you; you tried to kill me before!

"But you're warmer than Yuki-chan and if I killed you or tried to I would just be deleted again. Besides, don't you like this? A beautiful girl sharing your bed and you didn't have to do anything… it's most boys' dream, right? And some girls'… like Suzumiya-san, or Yuki-chan. Or you. I can tell; you haven't tried to throw me off, have you?"

She was right, I hadn't. And this wasn't so bad... I felt a twinge of guilt for betraying Haruhi but how can you betray someone that you have no relationship with? Besides, it wasn't as if she would ever know.

So long as you don't try anything else, I suppose this is fine. Just answer my one question: is either of us still wearing anything?

Asakura giggled and challenged me to find out. In response I reluctantly moved one of my hands and made contact with… fabric. It seems that I hadn't been completely stripped in my sleep.

"I'll still have to sleep with Yuki-chan sometimes but this is nice as well, in a different way. You're warmer than her but she's softer… do you mind if I sleep here every other day?"

"I don't mind at all." I replied whilst cursing my conscience (and my rational mind) for allowing me to take advantage of the situation. Even if Asakura wanted this, she had still tried to kill me and was also younger than I was, if she had been created about the same time as Nagato. How could I take advantage of someone who was still going to be somewhat childlike?

"Just so you know; I'm as mature as any high school girl is expected to be."

Are you some kind of mind-reader or do you know me that well that you can work out what I'm thinking?

I received no reply and gave up expecting one. Eventually, despite the strangeness of the situation, I fell asleep.

When I saw the slumbering form of Asakura Ryoko beside me in the morning light, I began to question my feelings.

Could I love someone except God?

**AN: Review, please?**


	4. Kiss

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.  
**

The best, and most comprehensive, description I can provide of when Asakura woke up is that things were very, very confusing until Nagato came in, shrunk the person who had been sleeping next to me and carried them off so that I could get dressed in peace. After that the day was as interesting as any day spent watching TV with a pair of humanoid interfaces (though one of them was reading) can be until Asakura was restored to her full size to cook, apparently being better at it than Nagato and trustworthy because of my surviving the night.

Whilst waiting for dinner to cook, I asked Nagato about why Asakura was so affectionate compared with the girl that had tried to kill me twice.

"The original Asakura Ryoko was amongst the first interfaces created and received two personalities. One was solely focused on her mission with no emotions; the second was highly affectionate. The original Asakura Ryoko's personality was the split of control between these two personalities. The second Asakura Ryoko possessed a personality formed by the two original personalities combined. The third Asakura Ryoko is the affectionate personality with some parts of the mission-focused personality." Nagato explained.

Wouldn't that mean that subsequent interfaces were only given one personality? If so, were you given a mission-focused personality and Kimidori-san a more balanced personality?

"Yes."

Can we change subject? This talk of personalities is confusing me.

"Yes."

That's not helping the conversation, you know.

"Yes."

I believe that's the first time you've displayed a sense of humour. I wonder what your laugh sounds like?

"Dinner is ready!" Asakura called, leaving me wondering if either of the other two that lived with me had an uncanny ability to finish dinner at just the right time to end a conversation.

After dinner (which proved that Asakura was the better cook – though Nagato was by no means bad) Asakura fled the apartment to avoid being shrunk and Nagato took off in pursuit, telling me to pick one of the games on her laptop (one of those acquired from the Computer Club after their loss) and play it.

During the hour or so it took for Nagato to catch her backup's backup, I followed the odd instruction and quickly gave up trying to find a game that wasn't eroge of some sort and just picked the first one I could find. Like all the others, it was lacking in more than one or two male characters (some managed without any). Not that that bothered me – I still had the mind I had possessed all my life – but it did seem to indicate that what Asakura had said about Nagato the previous night was the truth.

"But I don't want to stay here all the time! Just because I'm not needed elsewhere doesn't mean I shouldn't be somewhere else. What if something happens to your backup and I'm here? I can't support them then! What if you're not around to help?" Asakura shouted whilst being carried through the door. Isn't that size too small to be seen in public?

"Then you won't be either."

"But I might be!"

Why not just let her get out now that she can be trusted? Where did she want to go, anyway?

"School." Nagato said.

Isn't it a bit late to go there?

"…"

"I was planning to wait until tomorrow."

It seems like a good idea to let Asakura go to school again at some point, Haruhi will be bound to find that interesting. And as the world has just been changed recently, what's to say it won't change again if she gets bored?

"…"

"Does that mean I get to come tomorrow?"

No.

"Please?"

No. Stop looking at me like that! Fine, if Nagato agrees.

"Yes."

"I see you've been playing one of Nagato's games." Asakura said, wiggling out of Nagato's grip and latching herself to my shoulder.

Who said I was playing any such game? See? Nothing but a blank screen.

"I saw you close it."

Nagato suggested it.

"That didn't mean you had to play it."

Just let me go to sleep before I die of embarrassment. It's bad enough to be caught doing things like that at any time. Being a girl now somehow makes it seem… worse. I don't know why.

"Fine, Kyonko-chan."

Please don't call me that.

* * *

The next morning brought clear skies for my first trip to school since Haruhi had changed my body. It made climbing the already-steep hill even worse than it had been before, which coupled with the thoughts that had been nagging at me since the morning put me in an inhospitable mood by the time I reached school.

Since I had been woken up by Asakura and Nagato long before I normally woke, by being lifted out of bed and dropped on the floor, I got a chance to see the school almost completely devoid of life, apart from one or two people. It definitely wasn't something I wanted to see, not after being trapped with Haruhi in exactly the same place, even though it was a bit darker.

Both of my escorts left me for their classrooms at the entrance. I could have gone with Asakura but I didn't really want to be all alone with her in case she started trying to do anything. Instead, I stood around feeling conspicuous (I had still been unable to tie my hair properly and my choice of clothing was as limited as ever – at least it was the right season for thigh-high socks) for five minutes before deciding to wait in the clubroom and try and work out how I was going to act as if I didn't know anyone. After all, forgetting people after meeting them on one day was a lot easier to excuse than acting as if I knew people I didn't.

The clubroom wasn't as unoccupied as I had expected it to be. Instead it contained a lone Haruhi, slumped against a bookshelf and sitting next to a large bag full of something, presumably bottles if the one in Haruhi's hand was anything to go by.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought it would be a teacher for a second." She said, waving at me to indicate that I should sit beside her. Since it was Haruhi, refusal wasn't an option. I was in no doubt that if I refused for a second, she would drag me over to where she was sitting. So I obeyed, looking at the bottle as I sat down.

Wine.

Haruhi, I thought you had declared that no-one in the SOS Brigade was to drink alcohol?

"That was only for one night. Besides, it's not as if anyone will notice that I've drunk any."

I'm sure the teachers will notice if a student has drunk half a bottle of wine.

"Who said I was going to class? Why does it matter? The one man I thought I might be able to fall in love with is gone to another country, without any idea of my possible feelings. Or maybe he thought I did love him and just ignored it. Or maybe he didn't know but did love me and was scared to say it… what if he had said it? Maybe he would have tried to persuade his parents to let him stay with a relative. And now he's gone, and my one chance of being able to fall in love with someone with my parents' approval is gone. Why does school matter? When it's over there's college and then work, slaving for money. But if I'm all alone by then, why does any of that matter? I'll just be working to prolong the loneliness." Haruhi argued, before downing as much of the wine as she could in one breath and continuing to talk. "But when he goes someone else arrives, someone who would be even easier to love. But if I choose them then I lose my parents affection and I'm not even guaranteed to get them. How can I pick between my parents and romantic love? And how can I just go after another person when I might be in love with the person that's gone?"

Haruhi continued to talk, and drink, for a while before starting to cry - into my shoulder, which was unnerving. How could someone like Haruhi break down like this? How could someone so energetic sink to this?

Haruhi's words about Kyon – who else could she have been talking about but me? – being gone and losing her parents' affection continued to echo through my head. I hadn't realised it yet, it only having been two days, but in Haruhi's altering the world I had not only lost my parents' affection and any contact with my parents but also my little sister. Gone was any chance of being called onii-chan again, as was the chance to see her grow and pass through school. Gone was any chance of being woken up by her.

And not only my relationship with my family had suffered – every relationship I had had with anyone outside of Koizumi, Nagato and possibly Asahina-san was gone, erased from my history as if it had never existed. Any friends from previous schools didn't know I existed and my relationships with those in my class had been reset.

I could see why Haruhi had found the alcohol. Maybe she was willing to share.

An hour or two, time seemed to have blurred into nothing more than meaningless, cheerless conversation and the slow draining of the bottles Haruhi had brought (how was either of us still conscious?).

"Hey, Kyonko-chan, you ever kissed anyone?"

I don't think so; I can't remember ever being that close to anyone outside of a dream. Or was it real? I can't remember. It seems so hazy now. And why are you calling me that?

"Do you want to?"

I guess I do. Why are you asking? Wait, what are you-

Haruhi was kissing me. It may have tasted of alcohol but I couldn't have been any better. Still, Haruhi was kissing me. And then she stopped, pulling me out of my slouch and completely onto the floor.

"That's the first time I've ever kissed anyone, as well. I'm glad that it was you. You're like the female version of Kyon. I like that."

Haruhi had somehow wrapped herself around me, like Asakura had two nights ago. Asakura… now I felt like I was betraying her. But still, it was warm and not uncomfortable. It couldn't hurt to close my eyes for a while, could it?

**AN: Review, please?**

**If you knew what sort of random stuff I listen to whilst writing this, you would be paralysed with fear. Not really, just a reference to one of Asakura's character songs (COOL EDITION). But I do listen to random music not suited for the scenes I'm writing.  
**


	5. Vampire

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.  
**

**If you want to know what the words below mean, the song is one of Tsuruya's character songs: _Seishun Ii Janai Ka._  
**

"Nayami, itami, yashinomi

gokugoku nonde dashichatta

honki, youki, hamigaki

ma, dounika naru! ii janai ka

ma, seishun dashi! ii janai ka"

I didn't recognise the song but I did recognise the singer's voice. For a few seconds I wondered why Tsuruya-san was in my bedroom, why someone was clinging onto me and why my head hurt. Then I opened my eyes and realised that I was still in the clubroom. The only differences between how it had been earlier and how it was now was that it was dark and someone had cleared away the bottles that had surrounded Haruhi and I. That same person had thrown their coat on us, as well.

"Oh, you're awake, Kyon-kun?" Tsuruya-san exclaimed, far too loudly. Why did she have to be so loud? Wait, why did she call me that? I thought I was a girl?

"No need to seem surprised, I know who you are. Nagato-chan told me when I was asked to watch you two."

Please be quieter…

"Sorry, Kyon-kun. Haru-nyan looks so cute when she's sleeping, right?"

That's true but how can you tell? It's dark. That reminds me, what time is it?

"Well, I can see her face. It's about half eight, you've been asleep a long time."

How can you see her face? It's impossible, there's no – wait, since when were your eyes red?

"My eyes are red?" Tsuruya-san asked, seeming surprised.

They're red and glowing slightly, which seems like a bad thing.

She turned around for a second, back towards the window, and when she turned back her eyes were their normal golden colour. Why does everyone in the SOS-Brigade or closely linked to it, except for Asakura-san and Kimidori-san, have gold or golden eyes, anyway? Is it a sign that Haruhi is bound to show interest in you?

"It must have been a trick of the light, they're normal now, aren't they?"

I don't think I've ever seen you nervous before. That and the fact you turned away suggests that your eyes actually WERE red. How is that even possible?

"Well, you know how everyone in Haru-nyan's brigade has gold eyes? If someone has anything to do with her and has eyes like that, or naturally unnatural hair colours, then they're going to be supernatural."

What does that make you, since you fulfil both criteria?

"Guess! I was chosen to watch the pair of you sleeping at night and I can see in the dark, though that makes my eyes go red."

… Elf? Wait, that's not possible, not without strange ears and yours are normal. That leaves… vampire?

"Correct! No-one's sure whether Haru-nyan caused it since I can remember being one for more than three years but you've seen how easily she can change memories and things, right? Well, all I know is that vampire amounts to seeing in the dark, being superhumanly athletic unless I consciously try and hide it and needing blood. Well, it doesn't even have to be blood. Black pudding and similar things work. Oh, and I'm going to end up looking like this or something forever. I never really paid that much attention to what my parents were saying."

What Tsuruya-san had said explained why she seemed to know so much. All the supernatural organisations appeared to have some communication with each other, so it wasn't that hard to believe that the one known entity – Tsuruya-san's family – that Haruhi wasn't interested in also had links with the others. It also gave them a reason to want to help fund the espers.

Tsuruya-san's… condition gave no explanation as to why she seemed to have no ability to remain quiet but it did explain the limitless energy. Maybe that was why she was never quiet?

"You know the strangest thing, Kyon-kun? Out of all the people Haru-nyan knows that have golden eyes, you're the only normal one."

It was at this point that Haruhi chose to wake up, groaning and muttering something about her head hurting. I wasn't surprised because my head hurt and she'd drunk more than me.

Haruhi, can you please let go of me? We both need to get home and your parents are bound to be wondering where you are.

"Not really, they're both out of town. Business trips or something, which means I have the house to myself for the week. How do you think I managed to get the drinks? Speaking of drinks, I need one. Not alcoholic, though. I can remember why I banned it last time…"

"Mikuru left tea and Asakura-chan left food, it's on the table." Tsuruya helpfully supplied.

"But Asakura moved to Canada!"

Too loud, Haruhi!

"She moved back."

"This mystery needs investigating… why would someone move to Canada and then move back? And why did they bring food here?"

Maybe their parents had business?

"Why do you and Kyon always suggest that as a reason for people transferring schools or moving? It's incredibly unlikely! Besides, Asakura lived on her own. And that doesn't explain why she brought food to us!"

Did I mention that she's living with Nagato?

I didn't get an answer for a while, as Haruhi had released me and pounced upon the food. By the time I had joined her, it looked like there would be nothing left for me to eat or drink. Unlike the Haruhi I knew she was actually kind enough to leave me something. Was it because she loved me or had Haruhi just become more considerate? I hoped for the latter since it would hopefully grant Asahina-san a respite from Haruhi's molestation.

Even though I got something to eat, Haruhi drank all of the (cold) tea. Instead I received… milk. What was up with Haruhi and giving me milk? Did I seem like a child?

A few minutes later I turned to head towards the door but was stopped by an improbably force holding me back. In other words, Haruhi had grabbed my arm.

"You're not going back to Nagato's tonight, you're coming with me." Haruhi declared.

"Can I come as well?" Tsuruya-san asked, surprising Haruhi for a second before being told she could.

I didn't even bother trying to argue. If I did I would have been carried by the pair of them.

**AN: References to D&D, a tribute to Red (and a random webpage, amusingly) and a continuation of the milk thing. What fun.**

**I've discovered a pattern in my chapter lengths: ~1000, then ~2000.**

**Review, please?**


	6. Violence

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.**

In case you ever need to know, lagging behind two people and taking a different turning in an attempt to escape them does not work if one of those people happens to be a vampire. As a result you will be pounced upon and carried bridal style the rest of the journey.

Needless to say, Haruhi spent the rest of the journey berating me and completely ignoring Tsuruya-san's incredible ability to keep hold of a struggling teen and continue matching her ridiculous pace without any apparent effort. How did that girl manage to ignore the supernatural when it was staring her right in the face, anyway?

"Hey, Haru-nyan, I thought your house was in the other direction?" Tsuruya-san asked after taking a right turn at a junction and heading towards the more built up areas. I wished that she would put me down, even if I had to walk in front of her. It would be better than being stared at by every random passerby.

"It was…"

That didn't sound good and from the position I was in I could see Haruhi's expression. It wasn't as bad as the one earlier but it still spelled trouble for the world. What was next, after messing my life up and resurrecting Asakura-san?

"What happened?"

Please don't press the issue; I really don't want to have to think of a way to persuade Haruhi to undo anything bad she causes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Fortunately, the conversation stopped there, whilst Haruhi lead us to a rundown-looking building and from there to a small apartment containing a bed, a laptop, a TV and assorted DVDs, manga and books scattered around the floor. There was no food, unless it was behind the piles of clothes stacked under the bed. There was no clue that the room belonged to Haruhi, except possibly for the oversized posted which appeared to be a scaled-up version of the first _Strawberry Panic! _Light novel, which I could see on the floor, along with the second, the manga and the various anime DVDs. That gave me pretty good ideas of what the other items in the room were like, in terms of genre, as well as what Haruhi's favourite show was.

I was hurt that Haruhi had lied to me about her parents being away – there was no way they could have been living in such a small space as her. However, it made sense – Haruhi didn't know that there was no way I would dare defy her without good cause. Since this was Haruhi, that logic was surprising. Still, I guessed that I could forgive her.

"Why you living here, Haru-nyan?" Tsuruya-san questioned, finally putting me down.

Haruhi's answer was muffled due to her position, rummaging around under her bed, and only a few words such as 'boyfriend', 'parents', 'discovered' and 'relatives' could be heard. She didn't sound too upset, unlike on the street, possibly due to actually getting Tsuruya-san and I – or possibly just me – to her home without either of us leaving.

"Oh… so that's what happened. Your father threw you out on Thursday because he assumed not getting a boyfriend in a year and a half of highschool meant you were seeing a girl? That's really stupid of him. Good thing your other relatives are less close-minded, eh?"

Whilst Haruhi continued rummaging without answering, I considered the implications of Haruhi being thrown out on Thursday; one day before I had hit her and my life had been messed up. Now Haruhi's excessive abuse of Asahina-san on Friday made far more sense, as did the unusual activity of her powers that had resulted from my hitting her. Whilst I could now forgive Haruhi for what she had done, I resolved to ask Koizumi why he hadn't told me what had happened. Didn't he normally rely on me to keep Haruhi's powers in check? How could I do that if I didn't know what had just happened?

Haruhi emerged from under her bed flourishing clothing, a grin on her face for some reason. I only worked out what she was about to do when she advanced towards me with a strange look in her eye.

"Lock the door, Tsuruya-san."

No, don't! Aaagh! Get off me, your perverted girl! Give that back! Not you too! Why are you both doing this!

A few short minutes later I was hugging my knees on Haruhi's bed, dressed in borrowed clothes too large for me and wondering how Asahina-san managed to endure going through that every few days. Either she enjoyed the humiliation, had been given special training in the future or was too gentle a person to actually try and stop it. I decided that the last explanation was most likely and only half paying attention to what Haruhi and Tsuruya-san were saying.

"Why are you so upset? It's not as if anyone saw you! Besides, Mikuru-chan has never sulked!"

"Speaking of Mikuru, I hope she doesn't mind if I stay her rather than with her tonight. You don't mind; do you, Haru-nyan?"

"It'll be cramped but that doesn't bother me. You can borrow some clothes if you like. Won't Mikuru-chan be annoyed, though?"

How come Tsuruya-san gets to choose whether or not to keep her uniform on?

"I'll borrow whatever you can spare. I don't think she'll be that upset, it's not as if I'm cheating on her."

I thought Asahina-san was supposed to avoid getting into relationships with people outside of her timeframe? I suppose Tsuruya-san could still be around in the far future and in a relationship with her then, which would create another time-loop…

It took me another minute to realise that this made every girl in the SOS-Brigade or closely related to it either bisexual or a lesbian. If it could be put down to Haruhi's influence it seemed likely that they – we –were all exclusively interested in girls. This raised serious questions about the fate of the world if Haruhi ever gained the ability to consciously direct her powers. The chance that there would be any heterosexual females left – or even any males – seemed slim.

I was pulled from my thoughtful moping by the sight of Haruhi and Tsuruya-san getting changed in front of me. Both of them saw me watching but neither of them seemed concerned. Haruhi somehow managed to have an even wider smile than she had before.

"So you like watching girls, Kyonko-chan?" Haruhi asked when she was finished. "I have the perfect thing for you to watch, then…"

That was what lead to me spending several hours watching _Strawberry Panic _with Haruhiusing the laptop (one of those acquired during the competition with the Computer Research Society) whilst Tsuruya-san leafed through the various manga strewn about the floor. Despite what Haruhi had said, it didn't contain much fanservice. I had trouble concentrating on it due to the way Haruhi kept shifting around.

"Hey, Haru-nyan, shouldn't we go to sleep now? It's late and there's school tomorrow." Tsuruya-san suggested after we had finished watching the thirteenth episode (though I would rather have stopped about five episodes and two hours earlier).

"I suppose you're right." Haruhi replied, turning the laptop off reluctantly before turning to look at me with the same look from earlier on her face. Like before, there was no chance of escape – Haruhi had had one arm around me for most of the evening.

* * *

"See, it's not that bad. You didn't complain this time."

That's because I was resigned to my fate.

"Haru-nyan is right; you looked like you were having fun."

Why did you have to take her side!

"Because you look cute when you're angry and when you're blushing." Tsuruya-san replied, laughing.

I couldn't come up with a suitably pithy comeback and just lay blushing in the dark. The reason I was blushing, apart from Haruhi's molestation, was because most of the clothing I had been wearing was now on the floor somewhere. It also had something to do with being sandwiched between the two other girls, one of whom who was clinging to me like I was their mother. Needless to say it was Haruhi.

It took me a while to fall asleep, even after the other two apparently had.

* * *

"She said that she's gone to get some nourishment and that then she'll head to school." Haruhi reported after reading the note Tsuruya-san had left us. She seemed slightly confused about the wording but it justified Tsuruya-san's leaving so early. It probably wasn't safe for a hungry vampire to be in the same room as humans for an extended period of time.

"We should do the same. I haven't got any food in here. But first…"

Not again! No! Stop! I give up, do what you want…

* * *

In the end, Haruhi and I barely avoided being late to school and we were greeted at the entrance by an irritated-looking Asakura-san who admonished us for not giving any warning that I wouldn't be home. Haruhi took the scolding with surprisingly good grace before disappearing to the clubroom despite the time. Meanwhile, Asakura-san dragged me to one side.

"I found out your name in class yesterday. At first I thought it was just a coincidence but when Yuki-chan checked the school's records it was confirmed. We have the same family name and, according to the records, the same birthday and parents."

You mean we're twins?

"That's exactly what I mean… nee-chan. Come on. We need to get to class." She replied, dragging me by the arm to our classroom in a manner eerily reminiscent of Haruhi.

To my consternation, I discovered that Ryoko (as it seemed I would have to call her from now on) was sat in front of me. Since Haruhi was still behind me, that meant I was seated between two girls who wanted to sleep with me, unless Ryoko's desire had been quenched by being related to me. I somehow doubted that.

Haruhi arrived just as homeroom was about to start and spent most of the time before lunch staring out of the window and playing with the blank armband in her fingers. It was pink, rather than the usual red of her armbands. Where did Haruhi get the things, anyway?

As lunch started, Haruhi disappeared to get something to eat and Asakura started talking to a group of friends, leaving me sat alone with nothing to eat. Irritatingly, Taniguchi decided to take this opportunity to flirt with 'the new girl', as he called me, for the entirety of lunch. I had known how bad a flirt he was back when he was my friend but experiencing it firsthand…

"Stop, nee-chan!"

You think I've hit him enough that he won't try and flirt with me again?

"I don't think you should have hit him in the first place, even if he wouldn't go away."

I probably shouldn't have lost my temper, should I? It was so irritating, having to listen to a flirt for the whole of lunch when you found nothing about them attractive.

"I know, he's flirted with all of us. I think that's the first time anyone's hit him more than once, though."

Taniguchi, who at this point had climbed to his feet, managed to speak despite the blood pouring from his nose. Most of what he said was insults, which would have gone unremarked in any normal setting. A normal setting didn't include Haruhi standing within earshot. As a result, Haruhi displayed her ability to launch flying kicks at people that displeased her once more, knocking Taniguchi over.

"I don't think it's a very good idea to insult nee-chan." Asakura remarked, clarifying for everyone why Haruhi had just attacked Taniguchi.

Once one of the more sympathetic girls had taken Taniguchi away to recover from being attacked twice in short succession, Haruhi grabbed my arm and put the pink armband from earlier on it. I wouldn't have minded having a plain band fastened to my arm but the words written on this one made it something I wanted to remove, desperately:

_Brigade Chief's Girlfriend_

Damn it, you're not supposed to decide things like that on your own and then show the whole world, Haruhi!

**AN: Any guesses on how the class is going to react?**

**Review, please? Reviews, whilst not necessary, do cheer me up. They also help me come up with ideas. So reviewing gets chapters done faster, in a way. ;)  
**


	7. Theories

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.  
**

**I haven't made any names up. Suzuki is in the partial list of names in the fourth book, which no longer has a translation on the internet. But I do have the translations. Amusing, isn't it?**

"This is a joke, right?" A tall female classmate asked, Suzuki-san. She was quite pretty and unsurprisingly seemed confused. Quite pretty didn't really cover it, why was our class full of pretty girls? Did Haruhi subconsciously arrange to have as much eye-candy available as possible? If so, it had worked. I wondered how many of the girls were interested in same-sex relationships, if it wasn't for Haruhi I might have tried to find out. Wait, why would I do that? I've never been looking for relationships before, I'm not Taniguchi!

Yes, this is a-

"No it isn't. Why would it be a joke?" Haruhi replied haughtily, ruining my chances of making new friends outside of the SOS Brigade. I was now permanently associated with her to a much greater degree than before. Brilliant.

"Oh, yeah, it's you…" Someone replied, presumably male, before they were left alone in a widening circle of people and attacked by Haruhi, in the first time I had ever seen her respond violently to an insult.

Minutes later Ryoko and I were holding Haruhi back to stop them causing any more damage to the boy, whilst everyone present hastily expressed that they found absolutely nothing wrong with homosexual relationships, presumably to prevent Haruhi from having any reason to attack them. From the way two boys were holding hands at the back of the crowd it wasn't being faked by everyone.

When lunch was over, Taniguchi sidled back into the classroom before the teacher arrived and tried to avoid being noticed by Haruhi. He failed but before he was attacked the English teacher came in and spent the first five minutes berating Haruhi, Taniguchi, the boy who was attacked and I for fighting. I was also commanded to remove the armband for the duration of the lesson, drawing everyone's attention to it and making sure everyone in the class knew and that rumours about Haruhi and I would spread throughout the entire school by the next day.

It came as a relief to finally be able to get to the clubroom at the end of the day (armband put back on at Haruhi's demand), with Haruhi saying something about finding Ryoko and bringing her along. Thus when I arrived at the clubroom it was lacking in its Brigade Chief, who had gone to find someone who was seated with the permanent brigade members and beating Koizumi at chess.

"Asakura-san told me what happened in the classroom. It seems to add weight to a theory of mine that otherwise has no real backing." Koizumi said as I came in, smiling like always. Would it kill him to find a less unnerving facial expression?

Asahina-san handed me some of her tea as I sat down next to Ryoko and looked at the board. It was Koizumi's move and whilst he still had his queen most of his other pieces had been removed from the board.

"Do you mind if I explain my theory?"

Go ahead, you'll find some time to do it anyway if I don't let you now.

"The most basic premise of my theory is simple: Suzumiya-san doesn't own the power, rather it is operating through her at the behest, conscious or not, of the power's true owner. Therefore Suzumiya-san is the queen on a chessboard – undoubtedly the most powerful piece but not irreplaceable, being less important than the king." Koizumi explained, illustrating his point by sacrificing his queen for Ryoko's knight and getting a pawn to the eighth row, promoting it into a queen. The analogy would have worked better if the new queen hadn't been instantly taken by a bishop, however.

"This also explains how Sasaki-san could have once held Suzumiya-san's abilities. She would have been the previous choice but for some reason was deemed unsuitable and the ability to change reality would have been transferred to Suzumiya-san."

That all makes sense but who holds the powers in that case?

"I thought it would have been obvious that it would be you. Suzumiya-san gained her abilities shortly after you met Sasaki-san, possibly because nothing was being done with them. This makes more sense when you consider that until you met and spent time with Sasaki-san you wanted to take part in the impossible as much as Suzumiya-san does. It would also explain why you have been the one to take part in the events resulting from the use of Suzumiya-san's abilities and why you have made no attempts to change the world back to how it was before the fictitious became real or even before Friday: the world can only be changed if the change is something you would accept. Tell me, have you ever wanted to be a girl?"

Never! Your theory also has a flaw in it: I don't have any abilities or powers, you even declared me completely normal! As for making no attempts to change the world back, everyone keeps encouraging me to persuade Haruhi to maintain things as they are. With that as a main goal influencing Haruhi seems like a bad idea. And why would I make the same summer loop thousands of times?

"I admit that my theory has flaws but so does any other theory, such as why someone with the power of God can lose that power or how they cannot consciously exercise their own abilities."

"Checkmate, Koizumi-kun." Ryoko declared, putting a stop to our conversation by declaring me her next opponent. It was certainly more challenging than facing Koizumi but for someone so intelligent she seemed inappropriately bad at chess. By the time Haruhi eventually made it to the clubroom, only a few minutes before Nagato stopped reading, I had beaten both her and Koizumi several times.

"Good evening, Suzumiya-san." Ryoko greeted brightly as Haruhi walked in.

"What are you doing here? I just spent the whole afternoon looking for you!"

"I came here to invite you to dinner with nee-chan, Yuki-chan and I. I was worried that Yuki-chan would forget."

"Since you've attended a brigade meeting uninvited, you should be punished. But since you're inviting me to dinner… the punishment will be waived this time. Don't attend unless asked again!"

Brilliant. It looked like I was going to be forced into spending yet another evening with Haruhi.

**AN: Who knows if Suzuki will have another appearance? :O**

**Just changed the name, gave a more accurate summary, changed one of the genres, improved all of my previous author notes, added disclaimers to every chapter and gave the chapters names summing up the interesting points in each chapter. Maybe I have an interesting storyline in mind? :O  
**

**Review, please?  
**


	8. Sensitivity

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.**

"Stop being so insensitive!"

Me? Insensitive? You're the one who was just groping me despite my protests!

"That's your fault for moving! I just wanted to hug you, you're so warm…"

And I don't want to be hugged!

"You enjoyed it last night and in the clubroom all day!"

Enjoyed? I didn't have a choice in the matter! If you can call 'suffering in silence' enjoying being forced into an embrace!

"I-I-I thought you l-liked it…" Haruhi stuttered, eyes brimming with tears. Then she ran, minutes after actually arriving at Nagato's apartment. I cursed myself for forgetting that Haruhi had been thrown out of her house less than a week ago – even such an indomitably energetic girl as her couldn't simply shrug off that sort of thing.

"I wish you'd be more sensitive!" Haruhi called over her shoulder; voice composed but her face completely betraying her.

It had never struck me that my attraction to Haruhi went beyond mere physical attraction until I saw her crying. It hurt to see that, just as it hurt to see Asahina-san similarly distraught or any of the minute signs that Nagato was upset.

Just as I was beginning to loath myself for making the girl I love – or one of several – cry Koizumi called me, immediately asking what had just happened and explaining that several large closed spaces had sprung up simultaneously.

"I argued with Haruhi because she tried to hug me without warning and ended up molesting me. That a good enough explanation?" I snapped, trying to take out some of my irritation on Koizumi. It wasn't working.

"You're remarkably insensitive sometimes, for someone who can read others' feelings so well, Kyon-kun. Suzumiya-san only wanted to be close to you. I expect you may end up trapped in another closed space with her."

I returned to standing and thinking about what I had done when Koizumi hung up to deal with the closed spaces. Somehow everything I had said to Haruhi seemed wrong, I had enjoyed it eventually and I didn't mind being hugged. The feeling of having upset Haruhi and lied whilst doing it made my body feel so heavy, almost as if something was forcing me to go to sleep…

As I collapsed into unconsciousness, Ryoko emerged from the kitchen she and Nagato had been cooking in with an astonished stare on her face.

* * *

"Kyon! Kyon! Wake up!"

Haruhi? Where are we?

"My apartment. Everything outside seems grey and I can't see anyone or get out. It's like being trapped at school again."

Haruhi's words jolted me out of my half-awake state. From what she had said – and what I could see – I was back to my male self. Her description meant we were in closed space but this time I had no hints on how to get out - I knew Haruhi wasn't interested in men, so why was I trapped here with her as a man?

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

It certainly doesn't seem like it can be the real world. This happened before, after all, and it was just a dream then.

"If this is just a dream then you must be here for me to talk to. It also means you already know everything... do you think Kyonko-chan actually likes me?"

I'm sure of it. If she hadn't there would have been no way to persuade her to sleep in your bed.

"Then… there's a chance she'll forgive me?"

More than a chance, I'm sure she's already forgiven you.

"I just wish she would be more sensitive..."

"I'm sure that you'll get your wish when you wake up." I replied, pulling Haruhi into an embrace from behind. She seemed surprised and uncomfortable but didn't try and fight her way out of my hold. Compared to how I had reacted, Haruhi was acting like a saint. I really had been insensitive…

Together Haruhi and I watched the unchanging greyness of the closed space, one uniquely devoid of any signs of a rampaging blue glow.

"Thanks for talking to me. I wonder where those blue things were this time..." Haruhi said after a few minutes of silence, some of her usual vibrancy returning to her voice. Her words signalled the return of the heavy feeling I had felt before waking up here with her. Once more I fell unconscious and this time I woke up to daylight, back in my bed at Nagato's apartment.

The third thing I noticed was a mass of green hair. The second thing I noticed was how uncomfortable everything felt – even the loose, smooth shirt I was in felt scratchy. The first thing I noticed was the fact that my neck hurt and that someone was biting it. Even for a bite it hurt ridiculously.

"Tsuruya-san, she's awake." Ryoko said, not seeming at all upset that there was a vampire attached to my neck. Then again, she was the only person to have tried to kill me before…

Tsuruya-san's weight shifted, giving me an opportunity to escape from her grip and her mouth. I rolled away from her and then ran as far away from the vampire as I could.

"You should've stayed still, Kyonko-chan."

Stayed still and let you kill me? What sort of sane person would let you do that!

"Killed you? What are you talking about? I was helping you for Nagato-chan. I'm guessing you're feeling pretty uncomfortable, right, Kyon-kun?" Tsuruya-san asked as she stood up, smiling broadly. There didn't appear to be any blood on her face but that just meant that she didn't waste food.

How is biting my neck going to help me! And what have you done to make me feel like this!

"Calm down, nee-chan. I think we need to stop and explain things…"

Minutes later I found myself eating the cold remnants of the previous night's dinner (I had apparently been sleeping throughout the whole night) and shifting uncomfortably whilst Ryoko explained why I had woken up to Tsuruya-san's teeth on my neck.

"After you had been asleep for a while – about the same time your conversation with Suzumiya-san ended, I guess – Yuki-chan reported that the data around you had been changed, specifically the data concerning the sensitivity of your nerve endings. You're so uncomfortable now because they're extremely sensitive. Sensitive to pain, pressure, irritation, temperature… it seems Suzumiya-san unintentionally made you more sensitive to physical stimuli. Yuki-chan tried to undo the changes but when she did it was impossible to alter the data. Asahina-san said that she didn't have the clearance to do anything about it and Koizumi-kun couldn't do anything."

That explains why I'm so uncomfortable now but not why I woke up to a vampire on my neck. That sort of thing is bound to cause misunderstandings, you know.

"Turning you into a vampire would have returned your nerve endings to normal and there would have been no other side effects apart from the vampirism itself."

"Well, it wouldn't have returned them to normal but it would have made that normal for you. I can't really comment because I was born a vampire but apparently we're more sensitive to everything than humans are. That's what my mother told me, anyway." Tsuruya-san clarified. "The only reason I picked the neck was tradition, really. Maybe I should have picked the arm. It would have been easier to keep hold of you and now I don't know what will happen. I was only half-finished… I'll ask my parents when I get back from school."

Tsuruya-san excused herself after that whilst Ryoko stayed at home, dressed in a tight-fitting t-shirt and shorts despite the season, to keep me company. She seemed very excited about that.

"Nee-chan, you know that you're uncomfortable in that shirt? Why don't you take it off?" Asakura purred; a cat-like smile on her face. I could imagine her with cat ears and a tail…

T-take it off? I'm not wearing anything underneath it!

"Who do you think undressed you? You have Yuki-chan to think that you're even wearing anything." Asakura queried with the same mischievous smile on her face. Frozen with embarrassment, I did nothing as she hugged me from behind, burying her head in between my shoulder blades. It was embarrassing but felt comforting and warm… is that why Haruhi had wanted to hug me? It felt nice but hurt slightly because of my nerves.

"I guess that you want to know what Tsuruya-san was doing. Well, the saliva of a fully matured vampire contains a substance that, in sufficient quantities, will travel around the bloodstream and turn the recipient into a vampire over the course of a few hours. If the quantity is too low, as in when they're feeding from someone, nothing happens. Tsuruya-san said she was half-done, so we should know by tomorrow morning whether or not you're still human."

But what if I don't want to be a vampire?

"The only way would be to convince Suzumiya-san that you're completely human and hope that she changes you back. Besides, why do you want to be human? The only thing about being a vampire that's different is an additional dietary requirement." Ryoko said calmly, despite nuzzling my back and causing me to moan involuntarily (partly because of pain).

My 'sister's' right hand snaked towards the buttons of my shirt, fumbling with them and undoing them one by one. Still paralysed by embarrassment and unable to decide whether I preferred my decency or to be rid of the scratchy feel of the clothing, I simply knelt there and allowed Ryoko to do what she wanted: remove a particularly horrible green shirt from my body.

"You don't seem particularly comfortable undressed like this... I know! I've got something that you could wear!" Ryoko exclaimed suddenly, letting go of me and removing the feel of someone else's flesh against mine as she scampered off to find whatever clothing she was looking for, giving me chance to move into a position where I was hugging my knees. For some reason my mannerisms had changed when my gender did – probably to appeal to Haruhi. It would at least explain my childish response to humiliation.

"Found it!" My 'twin' cheered, returning to the same room as me with a white shirt in her hands. Whilst it was large enough to do the same job as the other shirt – it was slightly too large for Ryoko and I was undoubtedly smaller – I couldn't tell the difference until the material it was made of was pointed out: silk.

Dressed in that shirt, I spent the rest of the day watching TV or playing chess against my opponent, winning most of the games at first before beginning to reach a balance. A small voice in my mind warned me that Haruhi would come but I ignored it – after the previous night I doubted that she would want to see me.

Once again I underestimated the strength of the SOS Brigade's Chief's attraction to me. Just as I was about to checkmate Ryoko the door to the apartment opened and what felt like a ton of bricks with arms embraced me from behind.

That hurt!

"I forgot that you're currently more sensitive to things, I'm so sorry."

Wait, did Haruhi just apologise to me? And why does Ryoko look so jealous?

"You don't want me to let go of you?" Haruhi asked, sounding surprised.

It hurts slightly because you're holding too tightly but otherwise it feels nice. Apart from your hands, that is.

"Wha- oh. I'm so used to Mikuru-chan's breasts that I didn't realised where my hands were."

There's such a thing as tact, Haruhi.

"Since you didn't stay for dinner yesterday, would you like to stay today?" Ryoko asked, putting on a smile when Haruhi glanced in her direction.

When Haruhi agreed to say and my 'sister' took Nagato into the kitchen to help cook Haruhi released me, sitting opposite me at the chessboard and setting the pieces up. One thing became apparent very quickly: she was somehow worse than Koizumi and kept making illegal moves. If it had been the old Kyon playing with her I doubt she would have taken them back when they were pointed out.

"I've been wondering about things like vampires and demons recently… there are so many old stories about them, far more than there are science fiction stories. Don't you think that means that they've been around longer and have always been around us?"

That could very well be the case, there's no evidence to the contrary. Check.

"Not again… hey, Kyonko-chan, is it just me or do you look paler than you did yesterday?"

**AN: I like replying to reviews, it's fun. **

**Who knows where this story is headed now that Haruhi's mentioned demons? Are they around? She mentioned sliders but they haven't appeared... yet. **

**Review, please?  
**


	9. Blood

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.**

I had taken pride in being the only normal member of the SOS Brigade, as well as its conscience, but now I couldn't do that. Any normality I had left after becoming Haruhi's plaything had now been completely stripped from me by Tsuruya-san's actions.

I found that I didn't really care. My normality had always been an odd point with the company I kept, making my normality an abnormality. Now that it was gone I was effectively as normal as I had been before – normal in one place; strange in another. Because of Haruhi's corrupting influence I doubt that a normal world would satisfy me, so I decided that there was nothing wrong with fitting in with a more interesting one.

"Hey, are you going to answer me or not?" Haruhi asked, annoyed.

Oh, right. Checkmate. And maybe I am paler but I don't think it matters much.

"You might have anaemia or something. And how is that checkmate!"

I would feel tired if I did but I feel fine. There's no need to worry. And it's checkmate because of my knight.

"You win, then. Tell me if there ever is anything wrong, though. I don't want to needlessly worry."

I don't want you to needlessly worry; you cause enough problems as it is!

"I do not cause problems!"

If only Haruhi knew what she had done in the past week alone, I felt sure that she would reconsider. Moving my family out of the country, turning me into a girl and then making my nerves incredibly sensitive, resulting in my seemingly (there was no evidence yet…) becoming a vampire. I highly doubted that the last one would bother her, however.

"Nee-chan, Suzumiya-san, dinner is ready." Ryoko said, signalling the end of my game of chess with Haruhi (she had begun to set the board up again) and the beginning of our meal.

I didn't realise just how hungry I was until we were actually eating and ate at a pace to match both Haruhi and Nagato. Ryoko was the only person left eating when the rest of us had finished and started talking and even she wasn't far behind.

"Kyonko-chan, what's your actual name? I've forgotten." Haruhi asked, causing me to panic slightly until Nagato passed me a slip of paper. Akane… how ironic. A name that means 'deep red' and what colour is blood? Can Haruhi's subconscious tell the future to make things as humorous as possible?

It's Akane.

"That's a nice name."

Are you telling the truth or is that just a compliment?

"Going to make tea." Nagato said, rising and heading off to do just that.

"You seem unusually pale, nee-chan." My 'sister' said as she finished eating.

"I noticed that earlier, do you think it means there's something wrong with her?"

Don't treat me like I'm not here, that's rude. And I already told you that I'm fine, stop worrying!

"It's actually a sign that the illness nee-chan had is almost over, there's no need to worry about it. She'll be in school tomorrow."

Don't make facts like that up! If Haruhi thinks that this paleness is a sign that I'm still ill then it will go away and so will its cause! Wait, why am I still objecting to being a vampire? Oh, right, the blood. That just seems… wrong.

"Tea." Nagato announced, silently returning and producing the tea, handing it out.

"I should get going, Kyonko-chan needs her sleep and I've got homework to do." Haruhi announced when she had finished drinking, almost as soon as she was given the cup.

Why are you still using that nickname, you know what I'm really called! Besides, I don't need any sleep, I'm not tired.

"I'll stay if you want." Haruhi replied, moving and rubbing against me.

Stop that! Stop, I said! Stop!

"Fine… why don't I stay here for the night?"

And where would you sleep?

"With you, of course. Where else would I sleep? I'm your girlfriend, remember?" Haruhi replied, sounding irritated. Not as irritated as Ryoko looked, though.

You're my girlfriend, right… and how many times have we done anything to suggest that, like kissing?

Haruhi replied by kissing me roughly, something I should have seen coming after my words but didn't. She certainly liked it and I, much to my shame, enjoyed it, despite the humiliation of having onlookers. When had I become such a masochist? Had climbing that hill repeatedly changed me or had I always been like this?

Haruhi stopped when a door slammed, signalling that Ryoko had left the apartment. She seemed confused as to why but even if Ryoko hadn't been my 'twin' her reason was just as plausible: she didn't like seeing someone else get that close to me.

"Interesting." Nagato commented, leaving me unsure whether it was a comment on Ryoko's reaction or the kiss itself.

"I-I'll be going now." Haruhi said, blushing (embarrassed? Is that possible for Haruhi?) as if she had forgotten there were onlookers and got too caught up in the heat of the moment. With those words she hastily left the apartment.

It was an hour later as I was trying to find a way to break through Nagato's flawless defence in a game of chess my 'sister' returned with Tsuruya-san, showing no sign of her reaction to Haruhi's kissing me, since she was smiling again.

"Hey, Kyon-kun. Sorry I didn't show up until now but I was made to stay until dinner was finished. Anyway, the end result of what I did this morning depends on whether I was more or less than precisely half finished. It it's less than, nothing will happen. More than and you'll be stopped half-transformed, which will kill you." Tsuruya-san said cheerfully, despite the rather dire implications of her words. "There are several ways to tell if you're partly transformed or not but the simplest one is to tell me if this seems appetising."

With those words she produced a clear bag full of something from a pocket. As soon as I registered what the red liquid was I had to resist the urge to try and grab it out of Tsuruya-san's hands.

"Hmm… you're trying not to jump at it, right? That means it's more than half…" She mused, putting the blood back in her pocket and looking extremely thoughtful. "Well, unless you want to die you're going to have to let me bite you again and finish the job."

I accept. Vampirism is definitely better than death – especially when said death could lead to the end of the world.

Tsuruya-san grabbed my arm and pulled it towards her mouth. Instinctively I fought against her pull but there was no way for that to work, she just pulled harder. When she bit it hurt a lot – so much that I was fighting back tears – but it hurt less as time went on.

"Finished!" Tsuruya-san cheerfully declared five minutes later, lifting her head up and wiping some of my blood away from her mouth. The actual cut she had made was small but the bloodstain around it was disturbingly large. At least it indicated that she hadn't been using me as a meal. "You should be completely changed by morning. By the way, your blood tastes nice."

You weren't supposed to be using me for sustenance!

"I wasn't, else you'd be in a worse condition right now. I can't help tasting it when I'm putting something into it. Anyway, try not to hurt Haru-nyan tomorrow. Bye!" She replied, leaving just as quickly as she came in and throwing something over her shoulder to Nagato.

"Blood." The interface stated, leaving the room to store the fluid somewhere. Once more I had to resist the urge to try and grab it but I managed it – I knew I would need it in the morning, I certainly didn't yet.

It was about then that I felt tired and told Ryoko that I was going to sleep. Before she allowed me to leave I was told the reason why vampires are supposed to die in sunlight, namely that they – we? – burn very easily even in the winter sun.

After that I got away and spent over an hour trying to get to sleep, attempting to disregard how uncomfortable everything felt – after all, I was stuck with it for the rest of my life, it seemed like a good idea to get used to it. Eventually, I did fall asleep… only to be awoken minutes later by my 'twin'.

Give. That. Back.

"Why?"

Because I am not sleeping wearing absolutely nothing! Now give that shirt back!

"But… I love you, even more than I love Yuki-chan. I just want to be as close to you as Suzumiya-san. Why do you respond to her so quickly? Why don't you show that sort of affection towards me? Is it because of when I tried to kill you? But I was ordered to do that, I had no choice. Please don't hold it against me…" Ryoko said; looking like she was on the verge of crying.

I don't show any affection towards Haruhi and even if Haruhi didn't exist I couldn't love you like that, we're twins!

"But you're always thinking about her and you never offer much resistance towards her pushing you around… even when she kissed you in front of me you didn't do anything to stop her. And you and I know we're not really twins, it doesn't matter what the world thinks. Love is more important… don't you like me?" She countered, actually crying now. Despite the fact it seemed like an overreaction to me I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I like you but if I do anything to make Haruhi feel jealous and she finds out then the world could end. Would you rather I treated you like a sister or have the world ending.

"Why can't you treat me like your girlfriend when no-one we know is around? That way there's no chance of anything going wrong..." My 'twin' suggested, still standing beside my bed. In the light the filtered through the window I could see her entire body and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore. In order to remove her naked body from my field of vision I rashly agreed to her suggestion.

Ryoko DID move her body. The only problem was the manner in which she had done that: by kissing me. Like with Haruhi, I found myself unable to refuse her because I was enjoying it, despite how differently they kissed. Haruhi seemed to have no understanding of the word gentle; my 'sister' was as gentle as possible.

"You're still letting me sleep here, right?"

Are you planning to put anything on? Where'd you put that shirt, I can't see it.

"No, I'm not. And that shirt is somewhere on the floor. Isn't it more comfortable like this, anyway?" Ryoko asked, climbing into my bed before I had told her whether she could or not. After everything she had just said and the tearstains still on her face I didn't have the heart to berate her for it.

You're just sleeping there, right? Don't do anything to take advantage of our lack of clothing.

Her reply was to hug me, which was comforting but also felt strange due to the lack of cloth and my increased sensitivity, and use my shoulder as a pillow. Despite how much more comfortable it was compared to the scratchiness of the bedding, it was still hard to fall asleep. Eventually I managed it, long after Ryoko's breathing had settled into a steady rhythm.

"Nee-chan, wake up! Nee-chan!"

* * *

Huh? Ryoko? What time is it? And why is everything so itchy? Also, why is the light so bright?

"Well if we don't get ready now there's a chance we'll be late for school. Well, late by Yuki-chan's standards. But today is different; there are some other things to do first. And can't you remember yesterday?"

Oh right, that…

Whilst I got ready for school there were a few accidents, notably that I managed to rip a piece of clothing in half without thinking and that my 'twin' received quite a bad bruise. Eventually, however, I was dressed and presentable – despite how uncomfortable the uniform, along with the ridiculously long socks, felt and my inability to tie a proper ponytail.

Still trying to get accustomed to how easy it was to hear, see and smell everything in perfect detail, I ate breakfast. Shamisen, who had been conspicuously absent for the past few days, was sat on Nagato's lap and kept glaring at me. Did he know I was a vampire or did he just dislike me now?

"Wait." Nagato said as I went to leave, still hungry despite the large breakfast. I only realised why when I saw what she was holding in her hand – the packet Tsuruya-san had thrown to her the previous night.

This time I didn't try to resist the urge to grab it and instantly lunged for the blood. It turned out to taste a lot better than I had expected and whilst I still wanted more – just to check that the way it tasted had been real, it had seemed too good for what it was supposed to be – I wasn't hungry.

When I tried to leave again I was once more held back, this time by my 'sister'. Once I had applied the sunscreen she was holding to any uncovered areas of skin or areas that were likely to be uncovered during the day, as well as having put the sunscreen with my school-things for reapplication later (Ryoko was very insistent about that and I wasn't too keen on getting badly sunburnt anyway) I was finally allowed to leave.

If I had known what was going to happen, I would have stayed at home.

**AN: Another long chapter. I'd swap places with Kyon in a heartbeat, even if it did mean changing gender. So many interesting things, AND two girls in love with him AND he's basically gained immortality. Wouldn't everyone swap places with him/her for one of the above reasons, though?**

**I love cliffhangers. XD**

**Review, please?**


	10. World's Finale

**AN: I own nothing related to Haruhi Suzumiya, regrettably.**

My walk to school made me reconsider the worst part of the journey: not the hill but the entire thing, the extra exertion required to climb being negligible compared to how it was before. The journey, ultimately, was a nightmare. Apart from having to keep myself to an appropriate pace – the brief period I went as fast as I could resulted in my waiting a minute for Ryoko and Nagato to catch up – the wind was biting, far more than it should have been, the little sun was blinding and the cold felt like it was absolute zero.

How can people cope with this sort of feeling? Because of the reflectivity of snow one gets all the negative weather effects I was experiencing in the Arctic or Antarctic circles. It can only be surmised that they learned to endure it – something I would have to do.

Just as I felt that I could ignore the weather, if not the scratchiness of my uniform, things got worse. School was too hot and everyone in it too noisy. It felt more like standing in a huge crowd than a nearly empty classroom. Something I had never noticed before also became too apparent: how humans smell. Under deodorant and cheap perfume was a similar smell. Despite its resemblance to sweat, it still made my mouth water.

That was with the classroom nearly empty.

Things only got worse. When Haruhi arrived I was trying to find something – anything – to do to take my mind off of all of the potential meals around me. When homeroom started I was intensely focused on trying to draw a tree near the window. I wasn't very good at it but it was a welcome distraction, as were the lessons themselves. They still weren't distracting enough to prevent brief daydreams about tasting the blood all around me.

When lunch came I left the room before Haruhi could accost me, hoping to find somewhere with less people. I needn't have bothered worrying about Haruhi as she headed straight for Ryoko without giving me a single glance.

Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina-san were all in the clubroom when I got there, giving the eerie impression they had known I would be there, which was further consolidated when Asahina-san handed me an opaque bottle, unsurprisingly telling me that it was from Tsuruya-san. The relieved look on her face when she handed it over made it clear that she knew what was inside.

"Nagato-san told me the reasons for your absence yesterday. I must say that I did not expect anything like that to happen to you, or even that such things were possible. However, that is not why I am here. Can I please look at your mouth?" Koizumi said, smiling as ever. I hoped that my absence had increased his workload.

"Hmm… interesting. How are you going to explain those fangs to Suzumiya-san? She will be sure to notice sooner or later." The esper commented from a position far too close to my mouth.

Get away from there! I didn't say you could look! A lack of refusal does not equal consent, as you should know! You're not Haruhi!

"Be that as it may, you still have to find a way to explain those to Suzumiya-san. Unless you can hide them somehow, that is." He said as he backed away, finally showing some consideration.

"Umm… I think Tsuruya-san once mentioned that new vampires can retract their fangs for one month, after which they're either permanently showing or hidden. At that time they can change their vision to see heat, I think." Asahina-san interjected helpfully, saying more than I had heard her say since I had become a girl.

"Correct." Nagato added, not looking up from her book.

Any idea how I'm supposed to do that?

"I'm sorry but I don't."

"…"

I guess I'll just have to try and work it out myself.

Five minutes later, after various attempts involving pushing my teeth (which hurt and achieved nothing) and trying to control something I had never had any direct control over, I succeeded and started to eat my lunch whilst Koizumi began to go into a long monologue about something or other. I think it was about the definition of human, possibly to make sure that I wasn't worried about my lost humanity.

"Therefore, whilst you aren't human in a biological sense you are still completely human in a mental sense." Koizumi concluded.

You didn't need to go through that long debate to tell me something I already knew.

"I appreciate how you listened regardless, it's an admirable ability. I'm sure Suzumiya-san appreciates your willingness to listen to everything."

Even you should realise that it's easier to listen than not listen. Now am I going to get chance to finish my lunch?

"Sorry if I was distracting you. I should go get something to eat myself, actually." Koizumi replied, exiting the clubroom and leaving me alone with Asahina-san and Nagato.

Since I had finished eating I started drinking from the bottle Asahina-san had given me. The taste made me wonder why I hadn't found any of the other brigade members (except possibly Haruhi) appetising. Asahina-san smelled strongly of something inedible – Tsuruya-san? – which masked what she really smelled like and Nagato seemed to have a different physiology to humans. That did nothing to explain why Koizumi didn't seem like a potential meal, unless his irritating personality made considering drinking his blood abhorrent.

As I rose to head back to class Asahina-san stopped me, warning me that there were bloodstains around my mouth and taking the bottle back. I thanked her and stopped to wash the bloodstains around my mouth off before heading towards my classroom. Along the way Haruhi passed me, despite it being so close to the end of lunch.

As I sat waiting for the end of lunch, no longer thirsty enough to be tempted by everyone around me, I kept accidentally overhearing other people's conversations. None of them caught my attention until I heard Haruhi's name mentioned.

"Did you hear Suzumiya-san and Asakura-san's argument earlier? It's the reason she's been walking in and out of the classroom for all of lunch."

"No, what was it about?"

"Suzumiya-san said she was going to do something and asked Asakura-san to make pass a message to the other members of that brigade thing of hers, except for the new girl. Asakura-san refused and told Suzumiya-san not to do it, and then Suzumiya-san shouted that it's not her something. Friend, I think. Anyway, then Asakura-san went to find her sister and Suzumiya-san went to do what she had asked Asakura-san to do."

By this point I had heard all I needed to know. Haruhi was planning something involving me and Ryoko didn't like it. This gave me the feeling that I wouldn't like it and it was best to avoid going to the clubroom somehow. Things didn't turn out like that, unfortunately.

Haruhi returned to the classroom, smiling, before my 'twin' and commanded me to attend a brigade meeting that afternoon, suggesting that she had found the other brigade members. Only then did Ryoko arrive, looking worried and even more so when she saw Haruhi, which left her with no chance to safely talk to me. I was definitely not going to like what was going to happen.

As soon as school ended Haruhi dragged me to the clubroom without a word, giving me the choice of resisting her (and revealing that the supernatural existed) or being dragged along. Despite my apprehension of what was to come, I still allowed Haruhi to pull me after her. Minutes later I was regretting it as she locked the door behind us.

"Well, we've kissed, hugged, shared a bed… there's something else I want to do." Haruhi stated; intent obvious as she approached me with a malicious gleam in her eye.

There was no way that I was going to allow her to do anything like _that_, so I grabbed Haruhi's arms and held them as far away from me as I could. Despite her struggling she couldn't get me to move at all, which was surprising. I hadn't thought I was that strong.

"There's no way that you're stronger than me." Haruhi hissed, still fighting and, unnervingly, beginning to gain ground until eventually the situations were reversed, Haruhi pinning me to the ground and smiling.

"Well, time to get started."

No it isn't! I don't want to do this! Can't you respect that?

"But I want to do it and you'll enjoy it in the end. So we're doing it." Haruhi answered, showing that she could still be an insensitive sociopath at times. Maybe it was tied into her libido.

Just because you think I'll enjoy it is no reason to force yourself onto me, you're supposed to respect your girlfriend's wishes! Wait, stop that! Stop taking my clothes off! Are you even listening? Stop!

* * *

I can't believe you did that, you're a complete monster… just because you might be God is no reason to force yourself onto people.

"What? But you looked like you were enjoying it… and me, God? How is that possible?" Haruhi replied puzzled. I had said too much but it didn't really matter to me – at that point, nothing did.

Just because my body responded didn't mean I mentally wanted it. What you did was rape… I hate you. Don't ever come near me again.

With that I headed towards the door, naked but unconcerned, and was only momentarily halted by the lock. Blood dripping from where I had cut myself on the sharp edges of the new hole in the door, I continued outwards. This high in the building there were no people, except from the Computer Research Society (who never responded to noises in the SOS Brigade's headquarters ), but on the stairs down I encountered people.

"I'm so sorry, nee-chan; I should have stopped her…" Ryoko said, sounding close to tears and handing me a large coat likely pilfered from one of the boys still in the school for whatever reason. Mechanically, I put it on and followed Ryoko home, noticing nothing, even though I should have attracted a lot of attention – strangely pale, downcast eyes, barefoot and extremely messy hair.

At home, all I did for the entire evening was sit lifelessly, coat abandoned at the door, and not responding to anything. Ryoko's attempts to get me to do something – eat, drink, wash, speak – all failed, leaving my 'twin' worried. Nagato made her own attempt to solve my problems, basically cleaning me with her seemingly magical data manipulation. Even after that, I did nothing until it was time to sleep.

When Nagato went into her room, followed by Ryoko who turned to look at me, I finally rose from my position on the floor. It wasn't my room that I headed to however but theirs, not wanting to be alone where Haruhi could find me. Ryoko seemed surprised when I came in but said nothing, Nagato didn't even respond and continued lying with her eyes shut, looking surprisingly fragile.

Neither complained when I joined them in the large bed, wrapping myself around my sister like a baby. Perhaps surprisingly, I fell asleep quickly.

When I woke it was to an ominous grey sky and Haruhi's face. Once more she was going to remake the world. That knowledge was enough to restore some life to me but I wasn't surprised and certainly wasn't going to do anything to stop it. I just wanted to forget what Haruhi had done.

"You're awake… I was half expecting to see Kyon here; he was here the previous two times. Maybe it's because of what you told me. When you told me I had the powers of God I guessed I could… feel those powers. But I can't control them, just influence them. Still, it seems like there's going to be a new world… I really ruined the last one, didn't I?" Haruhi said, seeming more contrite than I had ever seen her.

If you can control what it is, do you think you can make it similar to this one and let some of us keep our memories of this one? Except for this afternoon, I don't want anyone to remember that.

"I guess I have to make it up to you, I've never seen you that upset, Kyon. I want to forget and go back to how things were before but with you as a girl… would you mind that? Going back to the original SOS Brigade? There might be a few differences, though..."

I'm used to being a girl by now, it doesn't bother me. I don't mind if you stay as my girlfriend, either. Just so long as Tsuruya-san, Ryoko, Nagato, Asahina-san, Koizumi and I can remember all of the events up to this afternoon and I retain the knowledge of the world being remade.

"So Asakura-san stays as well. I think I can get the results the both of us want but I'm not sure. We'll just have to hope, right?"

I said nothing and simply watched as the avatars began to appear and unleash devastation on the world, whilst Haruhi sat and appeared to concentrate on what she wanted. As the glowing giants finally turned their attention to us, I prayed that everything would work. I didn't want to remember this afternoon…

But I still loved Haruhi.

**AN: New world, new plot, new story. Yes, the next world will have a plot and we'll get to see what differences Haruhi has intentionally or unintentionally created. After I write the first chapter of my rewrite of _Worried_ I'll start on the next story of this - _The Renaissance of Haruhi Suzumiya._****Not the same as the other fanfic of the same name that I wrote, I might add.**

**So, you'll have to wait and see what's different and what's the same. Heheh.**

**Review, please? Come on, you've read this whole story by now, surely now's the time? ;)  
**


End file.
